


to the rescue!

by latenights



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight?, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights
Summary: From the back, Leo could see he was blonde and had broad shoulders with sure footing in his stance. Leo had to admit, his heart sped up just a bit. His savior pointed at the bandits with his dark metal blade."Villanous foes! You've picked the wrong day to commit your evil deeds. You now face...Owain Dark! Harbinger of Justice!" the savior (...) proclaimed, doing all manner of posing and gesturing with his introduction.---Leo runs away from home and into trouble. Luckily, it's Owain Dark to the rescue.





	to the rescue!

Leo met him when he was running away from home.

There wasn't some big dramatic moment that spurred him to do it in a moment of spontaneity as much as it was the little things, building up and up and up until Leo made plans and preparations over three days and just snuck out in the middle of the night, leaving behind an apology note for his family. In his satchel, he had clothes, some cleaning essentials, a wrinkled map, his trusted tome, a water skin, and some food that he could try to make last before he had to find more. There wasn't a specific place he wanted to go really. Just a specific direction: away. 

(And towards the third nearest village to the south of his home but adding that part dampened the dramatic feeling he was going for.)

He chose to stay on the less traveled path into the forest; it would be no good to run away only to be tracked down because he was seen too often on the main road. He felt more at home in the forest anyway. There were more risks for sure but there were also more resources and coverage and that outweighed the cons.

At least, that was what he had hoped for. He didn't exactly consider bandits in the forest. Although in his defense, really? Bandits? In the forest? Instead of on the main road where there are more than enough people to threaten for money?

Leo heard them coming from the snapping of twigs and all the rustling (gods they were bad at their own jobs) but he wasn't quick enough to avoid them. He reached for the tome strapped on his belt but he already knew that he was outnumbered. Five to one was terribly disadvantageous, even if his weapon had more range than their swords and axes did. The leader, a charming looking man with sharp eyes, waved his sword around almost playfully. "We don't have to bother with introductions do we? You know what we're here for, so why don't you hand it over and we'll let you walk out of here with all your fingers and limbs intact?"

"What about my head? I do not want your offer to become some sort of dreaded monkey's paw situation," Leo snarked back, feeling aware a little too late that his sharp tongue would get him deeper into trouble yet again. 

Luckily (or maybe not) the leader laughed, causing the rest of his crew to do the same. But it quickly stopped, and even quicker were his movements to corner Leo and point his blade dangerously close to Leo's neck. "Enough with the shit talk. I can tell by the clothes you got on. You've got money. Hand over the satchel real nicely for me and I'll let you go with at least eight of your fingers if you just keep your mouth shut."

The stupid part of Leo wanted to do the exact opposite just to spite the man, but before he could lead himself to his own death bed, someone's boot struck the man's head with such force and speed that Leo believed that it manifested out of thin air. Before he could even process what happened, his savior(?), planted himself firmly between him and the four other bandits. From the back, Leo could see he was blonde and had broad shoulders with sure footing in his stance. Leo had to admit, his heart sped up just a bit. His savior pointed at the bandits with his dark metal blade. 

"Villanous foes! You've picked the wrong day to commit your evil deeds. You now face...Owain Dark! Harbinger of Justice!" the savior (...) proclaimed, doing all manner of posing and gesturing with his introduction. 

Leo couldn't even begin to pick out which part of the whole situation was more ridiculous, and he was sure the other bandits felt the same. To his left, the leader groaned as he stood up again, slurring out, "What in the high hell?" as he tried to recover from the disorientation. 

"Only the lowest of scum would stoop down to gang up on the most vulnerable! Your black hearts shall meet with my blade when I can no longer hold back my sword hand's thirst for blood. Urgh!" Owain now clutched at his left arm like a man possessed. "Stay sword hand! Not yet! This cursed power of mine must stay but for mere moments longer!"

Sensing the performance would not end, the bandits bounded on him immediately (even Leo at this point contemplated very briefly letting them stab him to get this over with).

But what was more surprising than Owain's display of acting was his display of his swordsmanship. Apparently snapping back to the severity of the situation, he parried the initial attacks and sought to disarm the ones closest to him. For all his talk of giving their end with his blade, he avoided critical areas on their bodies. Leo thought it was noble even if it was stupid. Finding his opportunity in some of his opponents clustered together, he opened his tome and set their pants on fire. Scorching then straight up might have been more satisfying, but then again, killing wasn't high on his to do list after leaving home. Three of the bandits yelped and scrambled on the ground to put the flames out. The other two were still focused on Owain.

It was almost monstrous the way Owain met their blades with his own. Leo could tell from watching that it wasn't just wild swinging. There was finesse, but behind it was raw power that made the bandits' arms shake as they tried to block his strikes. They were close to giving up. They just needed a little push. 

Leo couldn't risk burning Owain with a spell, so he picked up the largest, hefty stone in his hand. "Owain, duck!"

And Owain did indeed duck. He was so quick that Leo had plenty of time to fling the stone with all his might straight into the leader's face and breaking his nose. Seeing his opportunity, Owain swept both their legs, watching as they fell before knocking their weapons out of the way. 

"Wallow in your defeat villains, for you've met your superior in Owain Dark and- oh come on at least let me finish..." Owain pouted as all the bandits scrambled and fled in the opposite direction. He quickly perked up though as he turned to Leo, who was sufficiently unarmed and rescued. "My good mage! Your arcane prowess and wit was the stuff of legends! I humbly thank you for your most generous aid-"

"I should be thanking you," Leo interrupted, partly because Owain did most definitely save him and partly because he just wanted Owain to stop. Seeing him more clearly, Leo took in Owain's freckled face, his green eyes and felt himself physically getting a bit more enchanted with just how beautiful he was. "I was vastly outnumbered, but you were very noble to save me from them. How can I repay you?"

"Owain Dark is an agent of justice! No repayment required. In fact, allow me to assist you further on your journey. You're traveling are you not?"

What a kind man, Leo thought. There was a small part of him that thought it strange that someone would offer to protect him at no cost, but Leo's always been good at spotting liars, and Owain doesn't seem to be one. It could be his cursed attraction talking but still...

"Only if you're going in the same direction," Leo insisted. "And I'll provide us with food and lodging when we need it. I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

"I swear you're not! And I'm not set for any destination. I go where there are those who call for the strength of my blade. I'd be honored to assist you Sir..."

"Leo," he answered, holding out a hand. "Just Leo."

Owain shook his hand with vigor. His grip was firm and Leo didn't want him to let go. But fearing more that he would scare Owain off, he pulled away first and started leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written up and didn't want to just let it go, so here it is.


End file.
